Scream of the Evil Genie
Scream of the Evil Genie was the thirteenth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum and followed by The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock. The cover illustration featured a soda can in an alleyway. The can had a mist with eyes emerging from it, which was Jenna the genie. The tagline was, This genie's a major meanie!! It was released in January 1997 and was 137 pages long. Plot After coming home from school after a very tiring day, you take a cola can out of the refrigerator. Once opened, instead of Cola, a genie named Jenna, dressed like a punk rocker, pops out. She grants you three wishes, so long as they are not violent, involve the death or injury of someone else, or are menial household tasks. However, the wishes should be spoken very precisely... Book Preview: This Evil Genie Has Got You in a Jam! You and your brother are heading home from school. You grab a can of soda-and when you open it...a Genie pops out! When you want to fly, she turns you into a vulture. When you want to be a famous star, she turns you into a TV monster. Now you have one wish left-and you're kind of wishing you were never born-but be careful, you-know-why can definitely arrange that! What will you wish for? Choose from more than 20 spooky endings! Give Yourself Goosebumps #13 Scream of the Evil Genie by R.L. Stine Coming soon to a bookstore near you! Bad Endings *You decide not to ride the tiger to catch up with giant Jenna. She comes back to see if you were catching up to her. Then she squishes you flat. *You try to make a wish. But the rat-man, a villain from a video game, swings his swords at you. It's implied that you die. *You use your last wish to get rid of a huge metal insect monster. Jenna remains your mother. Your real mother is nowhere to be found and stuck inside Jenna's old soda can. *You wish you never met Jenna and travel back in time, where your great-great-great-great grandmother is. *You decide to stay in the ocean to avoid a roaring beast that's somewhere in the jungle. The sun reflects off the water and it burns you to a crisp. It's implied that you die. *To get your mother out of Jenna's soda can, you decide not to waste your last wish and open it with a can opener, instead. In doing so, you inadvertently destroy Jenna. Your mother remains five inches tall and is now angry that Randy is throwing a party. *You decide not to follow the parrot and you get scolded at, because you should have known that the parrot was going to help you get off the island. However, if this was your first Give Yourself Goosebumps book, you are given a second chance. If not, then it's "The End". *A co-worker steals your soda can and escapes from you in his new Ferrari. It is implied that you spend your career as the green and pink dragon, Wilfred, for a "Barney" type show. *You and Peter try to hide in a darkened hot-dog booth, but you trip up an alarm system. When the mall police arrive on the scene, you try to convince them that you're so rich, that you could buy the hot-dog booth, perhaps even the whole mall. But they don't believe you and it is implied that they arrest you. *You tell your butler, James, the whole story, and he agrees to open up forty cases of soda for you. But when he finds the soda can, he wishes that he was rich and you were the butler. He warns you not to look for the soda can, since he's already hidden it. *You get stuck on an island with other children, who all made bogus wishes from Jenna. You soon come to realize that you're all on Neverland. When Peter Pan appears, you scream. *Jenna becomes your mother and you still have a pink-and-yellow striped face. And your brother can never open his mouth, since you wished he would shut it. *You wish to be so stunning that people's mouths would hang open, when they see you. They sure do... after you became a beautiful painting in a museum. *You wish the huge metal insect monster away. Katie praises you and inadvertently wishes for a hundred brothers and sisters just like you. Soon, your house is overflowing with children, who look just like you. *You wish you never met Toobah and you travel back in time to where the whole story started. Still wanting to make wishes, you look for Jenna's soda can. Only your brother already has it and opened it. *Jenna tricks you and you waste your last wish. Then she wishes that she was free and that you would be the genie of the soda can. Later, a child finds your can, opens it, and you pop out of there, ready to grant their wishes. *You decide to run from the tiger, which ends up with him chasing after you and eating you. Good Endings *You become a famous baseball player. You're so happy, that you never make your third wish. When a fan asks for something of yours, you give them Jenna's soda can. *It looks like you have to use your last wish to get your mother out of Jenna's soda can. But your mother has an idea and whispers it to you. So you turn to Jenna and wish for unlimited wishes. *You wish that Jenna was a regular person. You and Stephanie find yourselves at your old house. *You become real generous to people with your wealth and now you have a lot of friends. Your second wish is a big pizza party. Then your third wish is to make everyone else wealthy. *The tiger helps you get Jenna's wish-ring and you wish to go home. You get back to your old home and save the six pack of soda... just in case. Trivia *There are seventeen bad endings and five good endings. *''Mortal Revenge'' is likely a reference to Mortal Kombat. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:Genies Category:Time Travel Category:Giants Category:Transformations Category:Sports Category:Birds Category:Jungles Category:Monsters Category:Villainesses Category:Living Skeletons Category:Change in Size Category:Video games Scream of the Evil Genie